Edge Issue 228
This magazine is dated June 2011 and priced at £4.50 Start Power to the people (4 pages) :As game devs ask fans to foot their bill up front, we take a look at the ins and outs of crowdfunding. Venture time (2 pages) :Bing Gordon features in many gaming success stories. We find out what he's betting on now. PlayStation cell power (2 pages) :Xperia Play combines an Android smartphone with a PlayStation controller, but which is the servant and which is the master? Albion jam (2 pages) :Lionhead's staff cut loose on personal projects - we check out what they pull out of the bag. Toy Story (2 pages) :Developer Toys For Bob explains a unique melding of real and virtual. The rise and rise of social gaming (2 pages) :Piers Harding-Rolls examines the latest data in the social gaming market. Something About Japan - Back to basics (2 pages) :Christophe Kagotani sees a nation reverting from luxury to economy in trying times. Hype Dragon's Dogma - Capcom (360,PS3) (2 pages) Rage - Bethesda (360,PC,PS3) (2 pages) Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City - Capcom (360,PS3) (2 pages) Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Sony (PS3) (2 pages) Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Capcom (360,PS3) (1 page) Street Fighter X Tekken - Capcom (360,PS3) (1 page) Child of Eden - Ubisoft (360,PS3) (1 page) Asura's Wrath - Capcom (360,PS3) (1 page) Star Wars: The Old Republic - Electronic Arts (PC) (1 page) Dream Trigger 3D - Namco (3DS) (½ page) Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D - Capcom (3DS) (½ page) Features 'Specials' Survivor (8 pages) :With more of a rebirth than reboot, Crystal Dynamics gets serious about Tomb Raider :Q&A with Brian Horton - Senior art director Death Proof (6 pages) :With Driver San Fransisco, Reflections' pedal stamping cop Tanner is granted new life by a knockout blow. :Q&A with Jean-Sebastien Decant - Lead game designer An Audience with... Matias Myllyrinne (4 pages) :Building on the success of Max Payne and now Alan Wake, Remedy has positioned itself at the forefront of narrative-based games. We talk to the studio's CEO to get the whole story. Lap Land (6 pages) :Just when you thought the world of TrackMania couldn't get any bigger, Nadeo redraws its boundaries. A Matter of Life & Death (6 pages) :The tale of Epicentre Studios' brief rise and rapid fall exposes the personal struggle behind the games we play. 'Regulars' Time Extend - Advance Wars (4 pages) :The cheeriest war game in history offers no sense of shock, yet continues to inspire awe with its deftly tuned strategy elements. The Making Of... Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (4 pages) :In 1997, an N64 firstperson shooter that wasn't GoldenEye turned heads - and rescued its publisher from bankruptcy. Codeshop - The road less travelled (2 pages) :How Hollywood titles veteran VooDooDog survived MotorStorm's Apocalypse. 'Columnists' Clint Hocking: Annual Sequels Randy Smith: Why all the violence? Steven Poole: All the fun of the fair N'Gai Croal: Whose game is it, anyway? Reviews Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Hind Contributors :Nathan Brown, Matthew Burns, Richard Cobbett, Martin Davies, Nathan Ditum, Matthew Elliott, Duncan Harris, Brian Howe, Matthew Kumar, Garrett Martin, Ben Maxwell, Jamie Russell & Richard Stanton Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews Category:Contains iPad Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews